The dropping of sonobuoys from aircraft as a means of positioning sonobuoys in remote parts of the ocean for oceanographic survey is being utilized with increasing frequency. The numerous launching from the aircraft of sonobuoys of differing sizes has created a need for a launching device capable of stowing and launching a plurality of sonobuoys of differing sizes.